


All they are

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little angsty drabble, can be taken as Sam/Dean or Dean/Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	All they are

Two hidden bodies in the corner of the room. Pressed together, sharing breath, sharing skin, touch, something forbidden. Two bodies hidden in the corner of the room.

It’s all they are, all they can be.

Hidden, a shared secret, lying to themselves, to everyone.

Whispers of fabric, the ghost of a touch, seperating, averted eyes.

It’s all they are.

It’s all they can be.

It’s not enough.


End file.
